The Fast and The Furious
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: Set during the first F&F movie but with a few alterations and additional OCs. Jesse/OFC, Leon/OFC. Please R&R! Sequel to The Street Queen.
1. Daylight Fight

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fast and Furious! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

A/N: This is going to be following The Fast and The Furious but with some alterations. You'll have to read to find out what! And after this one, I might end up writing something that centers around Jesse, Shay, Leon, and Triz.

* * *

"Hey, Shay, get up," Dominic Toretto said, shaking the poor woman. Trying to wake her up.

"Hands off before they go out the door without your body and a trail of blood behind them," the woman, Shayla Nyugen, snarled as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Want me to send Leon up here with the pail of ice water?" He asked, standing back out of her path of escape.

Making a beeline out of the bed, Shayla darted to her closet.

"You see that metal rose?" She asked, not glancing at the man as she went through her closet.

"What about it?"

"If you do not get out of my room in less than five seconds, you will have that in your forehead," Shayla snarled, grabbing a pair of jeans and a pinstriped baseball jersey.

"Whatever you say, Shay," the mocha skinned man replied, laughing as he left the woman's room. Closing the door behind him.

Groaning, the ebony haired woman tossed the jeans and jersey on hers and Jesse's bed before stripping and changing. Trying to button her jeans, confusion crept into her mismatched eyes. They were tighter than normal.

"That's strange," She whispered as she got the jeans done up. "Must be bloating from the spicy food last night."

Pulling the pinstripe jersey on her body, she chuckled at the newest additions to her scars. When she sat down on their black and green quilts, her eyes landed on the picture she had finally gathered the courage to hang. The last happy photo the whole family was in.

"Knock, knock."

The woman's mismatched eyes left the picture and landed on Jesse Carson standing in the doorway to their room.

"What is it, Jess?" She asked pulling her socks on and her trademark neon green Vans.

"Have to drop Yuki off at the preschool and then we have a long day ahead of us if we want to have your new car ready to race," the mechanic replied, laughing as he watched the woman stand up. "And Mia already has Yuki eating her breakfast."

"What this morning?" Shayla asked as she moved around the room, trying to find her purse.

"Same thing as every morning for the last five weeks."

"She is going to turn into a bowl of strawberries, peaches, and milk," the woman muttered, sighing as she grabbed her purse from under the desk.

"And she asked Mia to cut up some blueberries to add to it this morning," the blonde informed her, laughing as the woman made her way out of their bedroom.

"She acts more and more every like Aisley day, Jess," she told him, laughing as she grabbed a piece of fried ham from Leon's plate.

"Hey!"

"Be quiet."

"Make me."

"Quit being a baby."

"Quit stealing my food."

"Quit yelling."

"Make me."

"I'll steal your food if I want. Suck it up."

Nobody paid any mind to the two because it happened every morning. Without fail. This morning was just a tad bit funnier.

Rolling up the piece of ham like she always does, she bit into it. Just as Leon Schulz opened his mouth to retaliate, Shayla picked up a sausage link from Leon's plate and stuck it in his open mouth.

"That suits you just fine, Leon."

Grumbling in response as he chewed the sausage link told Shayla she'd won that morning. Smirking, Shayla made her way to the fridge. Grabbing herself a bottle of tea.

Shaking his head, Dom spoke, "You know, you two might want to get going," he said with a smile on his face. "Don't want Yuki to be late."

Sticking her tongue out at the older man, Shayla picked up her niece's empty bowl and placed it in the sink. Turning to her niece, "Niña, go grab your shoes and we'll be off."

The little girl nodded, smiling as she went to do as she was told.

Within a few minutes, Shayla, Jesse, and Yuki were in the white Volkswagen Jetta. As the blonde pulled out of the drive and onto the asphalt, he reached over and took Shayla's dark hand in his own.

She grinned at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek before looking at her niece in the back.

"Yuki, Uncle Bernie is going to be picking you up this afternoon, alright?" She asked, smiling gently as she reached back to smooth out the young girl's black hair.

"Alright, Mommy," Yuki replied, her voice full of energy.

"Okay, save that energy for later, kiddo," Jesse told the little girl, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Está bien Papá!" the four year old girl replied, laughing as Jesse pulled the car into the parking lot.

As Jesse parked the car, Shayla got out and helped her niece out as well.

"Be good, Niña," She said, kissing her niece's forehead. "If you behave today, how about I let you stay the night with Uncle Bernie and Trizzy?"

"Alright, Mommy!" She replied, her eyes bright before she hugged her mom.

"Muy bien, ponerse en marcha, Niña," Shayla told the young girl, laughing.

"¡Adiós, Mamá!" Yuki called out as she ran to her friends by the entrance.

The woman stood up, laughing as she got back into the Jetta.

"She's excited."

"Yes she is," the woman replied, laughing as she kissed his cheek. "Now we had best get to the garage before Leon sends a search party."

"Good idea," The blonde agreed, laughing.

As Jesse pulled out of the parking lot, Shayla rested back and just let her mind wander until they got to the garage.

Later that day, at Toretto's Market and Café, Mia Toretto and Emperatriz Sanchez were working behind the counter.

The slightly older woman suddenly giggled a little, causing Mia to look at her friend like she had lost her mind.

"What are you giggling about, Triz?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Look who just pulled up, Mia," the Latina told her, laughing as she went to grab a beer.

"Hush, Triz," the dark haired Toretto said, sighing. "Don't need Dom going nuts."

"And I have the feeling Vince isn't going to like him very much," The Latina laughed just as the man walked in and sat down on a stool. "Hello, Brian."

"Hello," he said, smiling as he flipped through a magazine.

"Tuna on white, no crust?" Mia asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Don't know," He replied, his eyes not leaving the magazine. "How's the tuna?"

"Every day for the last three weeks you come in here and ask how the tuna is," the younger Toretto said to him, amused at the situation. "It was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before and guess what?"

"It hasn't changed," Emperatriz said, stifling a laugh before she popped the cap off of the bottle.

"I'll have the tuna," the blue eyed blonde replied, still not taking his eyes off of the magazine.

"No crust?"

"No crust," Brian confirmed, a grin occupying his face.

Emperatriz shook her head at him, he sounds like a child with his preference of food. Mia went to fix his sandwich as Emperatriz got him a glass of ice and a can of cola.

As soon as Mia handed the sandwich to him, she flipped the page of the magazine that was in front of him. Brian, Mia, and Emperatriz looked up as soon as they heard the humming of car engines.

One by one the cars came to a stop outside of the market. Letty's faded red Nissan S14, Leon's yellow 1998 Nissan Skyline GTR, Vince's blue 1999 Nissan Maxima, Jesse's white 1995 Volkswagen Jetta, and Shayla's neon pink 1999 Chevrolet Corvette.

Getting out of their vehicles, Vince wasn't too happy with his.

"Talk to me Jesse," He said as he got out and waved the blonde over. "This ain't working brother."

"It's your fuel, Man," He replied as he made his way around the Jetta. "It's got a nasty hole."

"That's why you're rolling in third, Vince," the ebony haired woman said as she got out of her own vehicle and made her way over to the Maxima.

Just as she got there, Jesse was rambling off on what needed to be done for the man's fuel system. All of a sudden, Vince grabbed the blonde mechanic's chin and turned his head in the direction of Brian Spilner's red truck.

Vince turned around, "What's up with this fool? What is he sandwich crazy?"

Leon, Letty, Jesse, and Shayla all turned, "Nah Dawg, he ain't here for the food."

"Chill out bro, he's just here slinging parts for Harry, Man," the feisty Latina said, defending the blonde.

"I know what he's slinging," Vince said to her, his eyes glancing at the woman.

"He's tryna get in Mia's pants, Dawg."

"Would you two cut it out?" Shayla asked, shaking her head. "Before I make some heads roll?"

Jesse just laughed at her, "Don't let them bother you, Babe," he whispered in her ear, a grin adorning his face.

"Hey, Mia, Triz, how ya livin' girls?" Letty Ortiz asked as she walked passed them before looking to her boyfriend. "Hey, Dom. Want something to drink?"

The mocha skinned man just held up a can, making the Latina sigh before grabbing herself something to drink.

Vince sat next to Brian, glaring at him. Jesse seemed to be watching them, "He's beautiful."

"I like his hair cut," Leon said through a mouth full of chips.

Shayla playfully smacked the blonde's shoulder, making him jump a little. Shaking her head, the ebony haired woman's mismatched eyes followed the scene as Brian stood up, paid for his sandwich, and said something to Mia before he left the bar.

"I love this part," Leon whispered, an almost smirk on his face.

Vince seemed to be thinking something over really fast before he flipped out. Slamming his hands on the counter, he stood up and followed after the blonde.

"Hey, try Fat Burger from now on. Get yourself a double cheese with fries for 2.95, faggot," He said as he followed after the man.

"I like the tuna here," Brian answered, not even bothering to turn around to look at the fuming man.

"Bullshit, asshole, no one likes the tuna here."

"Well, I do," the blonde replied as he got to his red truck.

He was grabbed by Vince, but he turned quickly and landed a punch to the man's jaw.

Sighing, Emperatriz pulled her jet black hair into a high ponytail before anything could latch onto it. She knew this would happen.

Growling a little, Mia Toretto turned to where her brother was sitting, reading a magazine. "Dom, would you get out there? I'm not kidding Dom! Get out there!"

Dominic Toretto turned around, looking at the two men fighting in the parking lot, "What did you or Triz put in the sandwich?"

"Dom!"

Dominic looked at Letty, "Alright."

He made his way out to the two men with Jesse, Shayla, Leon, and Emperatriz following him. Pulling the younger man off of Vince, the mocha skinned man threw him onto his truck.

"Hey man, he was in my face," Brian said in his defense, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I'm in your face," Dominic said just before Vince lunged at the man again.

Dominic grabbed his best friend just as Leon did, pushing him back.

"You embarrass me!" The brown eyed man shouted, pointing to Vince.

"Get over there!" Leon said, pushing Vince away.

Emperatriz settled her brown eyes on Brian before she pushed Vince back to the market.

"Jesse, give me the wallet," Dominic ordered, holding out his hand.

The blonde mechanic did so, setting the black leather wallet in Dominic Toretto's hand. He opened the wallet to look at the driver's license.

"Brian Earl Spilner," he said before closing the wallet and poking it in the blonde's face. "Sounds like a serial killer's name. Is that what you are?"

"Nah man," Brian replied, sounding annoyed.

"Don't come around here again," Dom told him before turning to go back to the market.

"Hey man, this is bullshit," the buster piped up, pointing to Toretto's Market and Café.

The older Toretto turned and walked back to him, pointing to his truck, "You work for Harry right?"

"Just started," he replied, looking the man in the eyes.

"You were just fired," Dominic told him before finally making his way to the market and café.

Emperatriz, Shayla, and Jesse stood there and watched the blonde leave.

"I think he's just looking for trouble, Shay, Jess," the Spaniard told them, her eyes not leaving the red truck as it disappeared down the road. "Papa tells me my feelings are hardly ever wrong."

"You may be right, Triz," Shayla responded, her mismatched eyes darting to Jesse.

Emperatriz Maria Sanchez shook her head, "We better get back there before we're dragged back," She told them as she saw the look on Leon's face.

Shayla and Jesse nodded as the pair followed the Spaniard back to the market.

As Shayla sat down on a bar stool with Jesse beside her, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_¿Cuándo vas a mí, Evita visitar?_" The older voice on the phone said, laughing lightly.

"El abuelo Juan? ¿Cómo encontraste este número para mí?" She asked, drawing looks from the others in the area, except for Emperatriz. "Y tan pronto como pueda. Puede que usted necesita tener Rosa limpiar algunas habitaciones adicionales."

"_Procede responder a la primera pregunta Miguel es un genio cuando se trata de tecnología,_" The man told her. "_La pregunta a la primera respuesta es ¿por qué necesita Rosa para limpiar algunas habitaciones adicionales?_"

"Porque cuando yo visité, algunos otros estarán allí también, abuelo," she answered, laughing as Emperatriz sat a plate of deep fried pickles in front of her.

"_Muy bien, Evita. Yo mejor estar recibiendo fuera de aquí, Miguel está pidiendo que me encuentro con su novia,_" Juan Pablo Martinez told her, a slight laugh in his voice.

"Está bien, abuelo. Y yo no quiero saber cómo Miguel tiene una chica," The ebony haired woman told him, shaking her head before she hung up.

"Who was that?" Letty asked as she looked to the woman sitting beside Jesse.

"My grandpa Juan," She replied, laughing. "And I'm not saying anything else about it until you meet him."

Shaking their heads, everyone knew when Shayla said that, that they weren't getting any more information out of her.

* * *

¿Cuándo vas a mí, Evita visitar?- When are you going to visit me, Evita?

El abuelo Juan? ¿Cómo encontraste este número para mí?- Grandpa Juan? How did you find this number for me?

Y tan pronto como pueda. Puede que usted necesita tener Rosa limpiar algunas habitaciones adicionales.- And as soon as I can. Might need you to have Rosa clean a few extra rooms.

Procede responder a la primera pregunta Miguel es un genio cuando se trata de tecnología,- The answer to the first question Michael is a genius when it comes to technology,

La pregunta a la primera respuesta es ¿por qué necesita Rosa para limpiar algunas habitaciones adicionales?- The first question to answer is why do you need to clean some rooms Rosa further?

Porque cuando yo visité, algunos otros estarán allí también, abuelo,- Because when I do visit, a few others will be there too, Grandpa,

Muy bien, Evita. Yo mejor estar recibiendo fuera de aquí, Miguel está pidiendo que me encuentro con su novia.- Okay, Evita. I better be getting out of here, Miguel is asking me to meet his girlfriend.

Está bien, abuelo. Y yo no quiero saber cómo Miguel tiene una chica.- Okay, grandfather. And I do not know how Michael is a girl.


	2. Night Races

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Fast and The Furious! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

A/N: I don't know how well this turned out, so please let me know!

* * *

That night, after the sun had set, cars upon cars were gathering on Sixth. Sitting on the hood of her aqua and lavender 1999 Toyota Celica, Emperatriz Maria Sanchez watched as the buster pulled into a spot in a bright green Mitsubishi.

"Yo, Spilner!" The Spaniard called out as the blonde young man got out of his car. "Fancy seeing you here."

Hopping off of the hood of her Celica just as the newbie looked at her, she reached in the window. Fuel by Metallica filling the area soon after.

"Metallica?"

Emperatriz looked at the man, slightly shocked, "You know Metallica's music?"

Brian just shrugged as the Spaniard shook her head as Hector came over, "What you runnin' under there, Man?"

When he didn't get a response from the new guy, "You gonna make me find out the hard way?"

"Hell yeah," Brian replied, a stupid grin on his face.

"They call me-" The Latino started to say before he was cut off by the Spaniard.

"Hector."

"Thanks, Triz," Hector said, his brown eyes glancing at the woman, who went back to sitting on the hood of her Celica. He looked back to the man, "I got a last name too, but I can't pronounce it."

"Brian Spilner," the newbie replied, laughing as he shook Hector's hand.

"Typical white boy name," the Latino told him, smirking a little before he turned to lean against the hood of the Mitsubishi. "See that one over there beside Triz's Celica?"

Brian nodded, his blue eyes looking at the car without a hood, "That's my baby. But I ain't cuttin' her loose tonight."

"Why not?"

"Tryna go legit, Homie," the Latino informed him, looking to him. "Tryna get on the NIRA Circuit. You heard 'bout that?"

"Ah hell yeah," Brian responded, nodding.

"Might as well be mincemeat compared to my Celica, Hec," Emperatriz told the Latino, resting against the windshield of her car as the song switched to Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach.

"Cállate, Emperatriz María Sánchez," he said, his dark brown eyes darting to the Spaniard.

"Hazme, Hector," she replied as a black man named Edwin walked up to the newbie.

"So, what about you, Man?"

"Just waiting for Toretto," Brian replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Gotta get in line," the black man said to him, walking around the car, looking at it. "This yours?"

"Standin' next to it," the blonde told him, looking to his car.

"You know, Edwin happens to know a few things," the man started, his eyes still on the car. "And one of the things Edwin knows is it's not how you stand by your car. It's how you race your car. Better learn that."

The humming of engines heading their way cut him off, "Oh shit. Here they come," he said, a smile on his face before he and Hector went to their respective cars.

Leon's yellow Skyline stopped in front of Emperatriz's aqua and lavender Celica, smirking at the young woman. Getting out of the yellow car, he slapped her leg lightly. Causing her to jump in surprise.

When Dominic Toretto got out of his red Mazda, he walked up and greeted two scantily clad women. A blonde and a brunette.

Getting out of her car, Letty Ortiz walked up to the three. She made a sound before speaking to the two women.

"Better pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face," she said, her dark eyes staying on the women.

"Okay, whatever," the blonde said before she and her friend left Dominic alone.

"Letty, I was just talking," Dom told his girlfriend, looking at her.

"Yeah, right," she replied before walking passed him.

He turned to Hector, "Hector."

"Yeah, man?" The Latino asked as he walked up, bumping fists with Dom.

"How we doin' this?" Edwin asked, bumping fists with the mocha skinned man as well.

"One race, two G buy in, winner takes all," Dominic said, handing Hector a stack of bills. "Hector holds the cash."

"Why Hector?" Some Asian kid asked as he handed the Latino a stack of bills.

"Because he's too slow to make away with the money, man," the black man replied, smirking as he too handed the Latino a stack of bills.

"Very funny, man," Hector responded, almost glaring at Edwin.

"Alright, good luck guys," Dominic said, a smile on his face as he was about to go back to his car.

"Hey, hold up."

Emperatriz, Leon, Jesse, Shayla, Dominic, and every one of Toretto's crew looked at the man, confused.

"I don't have any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car," Brian Spilner said to them as he held up the said paper.

Shayla and Jesse looked to each other before looking to Brian.

"You just can't climb in the ring with Ali 'cause you think you box," the blonde mechanic told him before Shayla had the opportunity.

The idiot pointed to Vince, who was sitting on the hood of his Maxima, "He knows I can box," He said, before his eyes darted to everyone there. "Here's how it is: If I lose, winner takes my car; clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash and the respect."

"Respect," Dominic said, laughing with everyone else joining in.

"Yeah, well, to some people, that's more important."

Emperatriz looked at Mia Toretto, who was standing slightly behind her brother, before poking Leon in the ribs.

"Looks like my guess is right about Mia," She whispered, making sure that to anyone else, it would look like her chin was on his shoulder.

The brunette nodded slightly, his hair covered by a black beanie.

"Yeah, Em," he replied, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

Shayla glanced at her two friends. Grinning widely, she nudged her boyfriend in the ribs, motioning towards their friends before they made their way to the green Mitsubishi.

Popping the hood, Jesse leaned over to inspect the engine.

"Let's see, there's a cool air intake, it's got a NOS fogger system with a T4 Turbo Dominic," Jesse said, standing up, seemingly like he was coming up for air.

Shayla beat him to the punch with finishing the inspection, "AIC Controller, it has direct port nitrous injection."

"And a standalone fuel management system," Dom added, his eyes darting to the blonde newbie. "Not a bad way to spend ten thousand dollars."

Hopping off of her Celica's hood, Emperatriz made her way over to the Mitsubishi, sticking her head in the car. When she pulled her head back out, "Guys. This estúpido has enough NOS to blow him to pieces."

"So, what do ya say?" The blonde asked with a stupid grin on his face. "Am I worthy?"

"We don't know yet," the mocha skinned man said, laughing slightly. "But you're in. Let's go."

The man motioned for everyone to follow the crew as they left.

Shayla followed Jesse in her neon pink 1999 Chevy Corvette and Emperatriz followed Leon in her aqua and lavender 1999 Toyota Celica.

Lining up along the highway, the four racers stopped on the line. Except Brian went over by about half a length. He backed up so he was flush with the other racers before readying his nitrous oxide systems.

Parking her car beside Leon's, Emperatriz slid out the rolled down window and onto the roof of her Celica.

Shayla parked her neon pink car beside Jesse's Jetta before getting out of the car and resting against the white vehicle. The blonde mechanic's hand found the woman's dark one. A grin on his face as his girlfriend kissed his cheek.

Jesse barely heard Shayla tell him in a whisper that she needed to talk to him alone as soon as the race was over and they were back at the Fort.

Letty glanced at her, a knowing look on her face before she turned back to the race at hand


	3. El Perdón de un Amante

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Fast and The Furious! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

A/N: There haven't really been any major Dotty moments because I'm not much of a fan of that pairing. But, I will try to include as many moments as I can, whether they're major or not. Is that okay with you guys?

* * *

It wasn't surprising when the first car to cross the finish was Dominic Toretto's red Mazda.

Everyone from the crew surrounded his car, cheering. Hector handed the mocha skinned man the money he won and the pink slip to Brian's car.

Pulling up with his new car, Brian stopped and got out. He had a stupid grin on his face once again as Jesse and Shayla ran up to the car and popping the hood.

"Was that fun?" Jesse asked, raising the hood and letting the steam escape.

"Why are you smiling?" Dominic asked, eyeing the young man.

"Dude, I almost had you," he replied, pointing at Dom and laughing a little.

"Almost had me?" the mocha skinned man asked, pointing to himself. Amused. "You never had me. You never had your car."

Dominic started walking around his new car, slowly, "Granny shifting, not double clutching like ya should." When he stopped at the end of the car, he pointed to himself, "Almost had me?"

Dominic continued on his way around the green Mitsubishi, moving his hands as he spoke, "Now me, the Mad Scientist, and his girlfriend have to rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried."

Shayla stood beside the 'Mad Scientist' as he stood up, "Ask any racer, any real racer," Shayla Nyugen said, her mismatched eyes locking with Brian's as the blonde mechanic shut the hood of the Mitsubishi. "It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile; winning's winning."

She noticed that Dom held his hands in the air and the people around them started cheering. Until Leon's and Emperatriz's voices came across the radios.

"Oh shit! We got cops, cops, cops!" Leon shouted.

"Get out of there now!" This time it was Emperatriz's voice shouting.

Jesse looked to his girlfriend, panicking, "Babe, you go to Bernie's with Triz. I'll let you know when it's safe."

"I can't just leave you hanging, Jess!" She started to argue before the blonde cut her off.

"Listen, I'll be fine. Just go."

The ebony haired woman nodded, kissing her boyfriend before she ran to her neon pink Corvette, revving the engine before zooming off in the direction of Bernardo Martinez's place with Emperatriz right behind her.

Pulling into the driveway of Bernardo's house, the two women exited their respective cars.

"Hey, Triz, do ya mind if Yuki stays here with you and Bernie?" Shayla asked as she and her best friend walked into the cream colored house.

The sound of Mariachi music filled their ears.

"Dad," Emperatriz said, laughing as she and Shayla made their way into the living room.

The sight before them made them laugh. Yuki dancing around without a care to the Mariachi music in the living room, Bernardo Martinez clapping for her. Huge smiles on their faces.

"Dad," Emperatriz said a little louder, making the older Latino look at the two women.

"Triz, Shay, I was wondering when you two would get back," he told them, laughing.

"We can see that, Bernie," Shayla told him, laughing as she kissed her niece's forehead.

"Mommy!"

"What is it, Niña?" Shayla asked, her mismatched eyes bright.

"Can I stay here with Uncle Bernie and Trizzy?" She asked, practically bouncing.

"Sure you can, Niña," Yuki's mother-figure answered, laughing as the little girl hugged her.

Pulling away from her daughter to look at her best friend, she saw the woman was gone. Realizing she went to check on Leon, she chuckled a bit.

"She has footsteps like a vampire," Bernardo mused, laughing and Shayla nodding in agreement. "Stay here until she gets back."

Pulling into the driveway, the Spaniard ran into the house to see Leon sitting in a chair, seeming like he knew what she would do.

"You just had to check on us to make sure we're safe, huh?" Leon asked, smirking as the black haired Spaniard walked over to him and kissed his lips.

"Yes, and I will be right back," she said, smiling. "I have to check on Jesse. The Multicultural Mule would kill me if I didn't."

"Alright, Babe, I'll be right here waiting," He responded with a mischievous smirk as the woman walked off to find the Mad Scientist.

The Spaniard felt her anger rise as she saw something that crossed the line.

"Jesse Lee Carson!" She shouted, grabbing the brunette skank he was kissing and throwing her to the side.

"Listen to me, Triz," the blonde mechanic said, backing up and holding his hands up in surrender.

"Don't you 'Listen to me, Triz' me!" She snapped, grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him through the house and up the stairs.

"Triz, Triz, stop and listen to me!" He shouted just as the black haired Spaniard shoved him into his and Shayla's room.

"Then start talking before I'm the one you have to worry about castrating you," She replied, snarling a bit as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"As you can tell I'm a bit drunk," he started, his eyes and his voice telling he was a lot drunker than he was letting on.

"Was I gone longer than I thought?" Emperatriz asked, her brown almost black eyes like stone. "Cause you seem perfectly fine kissing a skank while knowing your girlfriend has something important to say to you!"

"It's not like that, Triz!" He shouted, desperation slowly starting to fill his voice.

The Spaniard heard footsteps sound until the person was in the door to her friends' room. She couldn't tell who it was, but she didn't really care. She knew it wasn't Shayla since her footsteps were lighter than these.

"What's going on?"

It was Dominic's voice. Oh shit!

"This guy was about to be castrated with a rusty spoon," Emperatriz answered, glaring at the blonde mechanic.

"Em, calm down." This time it was Leon's voice behind her.

She felt his hand grab her shoulder gently, pulling her from the room and down the stairs.

"Listen, sober up, Shay will be at the garage in the morning where you two can talk this out," Dom told the blonde in a voice that didn't leave room for argument.

All the blonde could do was nod as the mocha skinned Dominic Toretto left his and Shayla's room.

Out on the porch, Leon, Dom, and Emperatriz were standing around each other. Cigarettes in hand.

"Triz, you go back to your Dad's place and tell Shayla what happened," Dominic told her, placing a hand on her bare olive shoulder. "Shay will be a lot calmer if it comes from someone who she's known all her life. Tell her every detail as to why it happened."

Emperatriz nodded, flicking her cigarette away after taking the last drag from it.

"Em, Jesse hasn't been this drunk since he met Shay, and this used to happen every time," Leon told her, hugging her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"And bring her by the shop in the morning, Brian's supposed to be there about noon," Dominic explained, looking at the woman. "So make it any time before noon. And when you make it there, we'll go visit Mia so her and Jess can talk it over."

Emperatriz nodded, "Alright, guys."

"Em, Jess really does love her. It's like he doesn't realize what he's doing when he's drunk," Leon whispered in her ear. "I should know, I've known the kid since we were a few years old."

Emperatriz nodded, "Alright."

The Spaniard kissed him before the man walked her out to her Celica.

"Don't let Shay kill ya, Em," he said to her as she got into her car.

"I won't, Leon," She replied before she rolled up the window.

The few minute drive from the Toretto Fort to her dad's house seemed to last a century. Pulling into the driveway, she saw Shayla's neon pink car. And the words that were written in black on the trunk of the car.

Shaking her head, she went inside to see Yuki dancing to the Mariachi music once again with Shayla and Bernardo clapping as she did so.

Shayla turned and saw the sad smile on her best friend's face. Confused she stood up and made her way over to the Spaniard, hugging her.

"What's wrong, Triz?" She asked, confused as she pulled back.

The Spaniard looked to her friend before looking to her dad, "Hey, Dad, will you take Yuki upstairs to her room? I need to talk to Shay alone for a bit."

"Sure, Trizzy," He answered, confused as the four year old climbed up on his back.

The older Latino stood up, the little girl's grip tightening to keep from falling as Bernardo took her up to her room.

Turning back to her best friend, "What the hell is so damn important, Triz?"

"Sit down on the couch," the black haired Spaniard replied, motioning to the couch.

Shayla was confused but did as Emperatriz told her, the Spaniard sitting next to her.

"Now will you tell me what the hell is wrong?" Shayla asked, looking into her best friend's brown almost black eyes with her own mismatched ones.

"First let me ask you a question," the black haired woman said before taking a deep breath. "Is what's going on what I think is going on?"

Knowing her best friend like the back of her hand, Shayla Nyugen looked at the floor and nodded slowly, "Yeah, Triz."

The ebony haired woman could have sworn she heard her best friend say something along the lines of 'shit, this is not going to be easy' really fast.

"Just spit it out, Triz."

Sighing, the Spaniard answered so fast that it sounded like one long word.

"Triz, say it slowly. I only caught Jesse being mentioned," Shayla said to her friend, confused.

"I said that when I got to the Fort to check on Leon, I saw Jesse kissing this skank," Emperatriz answered, her eyes not meeting her best friend's. "After it was over and Dom sent me here to tell you, Leon told me that this only happened when he was drunk. And that he hasn't been that drunk since being with you, Shayla."

The woman froze at the news as tears fell from her eyes, but only a few. Wiping them away, the dark skinned woman ran her fingers through her hair.

"What did you do?" Shayla asked, her eyes darting to her hands.

"I threatened to castrate him with a rusty spoon," Emperatriz answered. "That was before Dom came up there."

"Don't do that, Triz," She whispered, a very faint smile making its way to her face. "I'm not angry with him, maybe a little hurt. But I couldn't be mad at him."

"I know how you are, Shayla," the black haired Spaniard told the woman. "Go upstairs and go to bed. Dom wants you at the garage before noon so you and Jesse can have some time alone."

"How can we have some time alone at the garage?"

"Dominic said that they would go visit Mia at the Market, leaving you and Jesse," Emperatriz explained.

Shayla nodded, "Alright, Triz," she said as she stood up. "I'm going to bed. You call Dom and Leon and tell them you're still alive and that I'll talk to Jess in the morning."

The olive skinned woman nodded, picking up her cell as the dark skinned woman left to go to her room.

This day was way too long. That was for sure.


	4. El Perdón de un Amante PRT 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Fast and The Furious! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

* * *

The alarm the next morning wasn't like it usually was. Two skillets being hit together near Shayla Nyugen's ear, making her jump.

"Rise and shine, Babucha!" The Latino said laughing as the four year old Yuki Nyugen jumped on the bed beside her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Get up!" Yuki shouted, sounding excited.

Groaning, the ebony haired woman rolled over onto her back, "If Bernie agrees to take you to the park, will you go downstairs and eat your breakfast?"

"Yes, Mommy!" the dark haired little girl replied excitedly before hopping off the bed and downstairs.

"That kid is spoiled rotten," Bernardo Martinez said, laughing as the woman sat up and ran her hand through her tangled ebony hair.

"Yeah," She replied before standing up. "Leave before I kick you out."

Bernardo nodded, laughing before he did so.

Sighing, Shayla made her way over to the mirror. Her mismatched eyes staring back at her.

"I have the feeling I won't be able to tell him today," She whispered before she got a pair of black sweats and a black tank top out of the dresser drawer.

Changing, she felt a lot more comfortable in these clothes. She grabbed a pair of socks from the top drawer and her neon green Vans from the foot of the bed before making her way downstairs.

As soon as she sat down on the couch to put her shoes on and they were on her feet, a plastic cup with fruit and yogurt found its way into her hands.

She looked up, confusion in her mismatched eyes.

"I'm driving you and you're eating on the way over," The black haired Emperatriz María Sanchez explained in a voice that left no room for argument. "It's already eleven."

Shayla nodded, standing up and following the Spaniard out to her aqua and lavender 1999 Toyota Celica.

"Get in and start eating 'cause as soon as we get there, you're getting out and the rest of us are skedaddling," The Spaniard said to her multicultural friend as she got in on the driver's side.

Shayla nodded, getting in on the passenger side and starting to eat what she could.

Pulling into the garage, Emperatriz put the car in park, "Get out and Leon replaces you."

Shaking her head slightly, she gave a weak smile at her best friend before getting out. Leon was by the door, "Trust us about this, Shay," He said before he got into the Celica with his girl.

The others of Toretto's crew did the same, leaving the pair alone.

Turning around, the woman's mismatched eyes landed on Jesse, who was sitting in his little area of the shop with the computer. Walking over to him, she could hear soft and very faint sobs coming from the blonde mechanic. Stopping at the threshold of Jesse's little area, Shayla knocked on the doorframe with her knuckle. Gaining a glance before he diverted his eyes away.

"Jess," The ebony haired woman said as she made her way over to him. As she did so, she noticed he flinched a little. Not enough to tell if you weren't paying attention.

She sat down in the chair beside him, taking his hand in hers, "Jesse, listen to me," She whispered, trying to get him to look at her.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-so s-s-s-s-sorry, S-S-Shay," he stuttered, refusing to look at her.

Using her free hand, she touched his cheek. Finally getting him to look at her, "Jesse, I'm not mad at you. I never was."

"Y-y-you n-n-never were?" he asked, confusion in his blue eyes.

She shook her head, a smile on her face, "No, Jesse."

When her lip touched his, he froze. Slowly he melted into her kiss, pulling her onto his lap.

"I could never be mad at you, Babe," She whispered in his ear before he kissed her once more. As if afraid this would be a dream.

Shayla pulled away long enough to speak, "I still have to tell you something, Jess," She started, only to be interrupted by several car engines.

"I guess you'll have to tell me later, Baby," he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

After Emperatriz threw a bandanna into the doorway, Shayla responded, "Everything's decent. No need for the bandanna, Triz!"

"Good!" The Spaniard responded, walking in and laughing. "I would hate to have a repeat of a couple months ago, Shay."

Even though Shayla Nyugen's skin was dark, you could tell that she was blushing like crazy at the mention of it. As well as the blonde mechanic. His face looked like a tomato!

"Jeez! Can't a woman have a little fun around here?" The Spaniard called out as she was lifted up by both Vince and Leon. The two men laughing the entire time.

"Not if said fun gives us a ripe tomato and a charred tomato," Mia replied, laughing as she looked over some documents in the manila folder.

Her pouty face made the crew erupt into even more laughs before Dom spoke up through the amusement, "Alright, we need to get to work. Jess, over here," The mocha skinned man looked to the dark skinned woman. "You go with Mia. Work out the financial kinks."

Grumbling, Shayla followed the younger Toretto reluctantly.

"And you, Triz, how much do you know about engines?" Dominic asked, hoping that the Spaniard could take over for Shayla for a little while.

"Enough to take one apart and put it back together again in to out in four hours," She responded, earning a nod from the older Toretto.

"Good, get over there with Letty," he told her before looking to Leon and Vince. "You two make a parts run."

The two men nodded, leaving the garage for a little while.

After about half an hour, Mia and Shayla were trying to work something out with Dom while Brian backed up a flatbed truck with a totaled 1999 Toyota Supra on it.

Dominic looked up from the papers, as did Mia and Shayla.

"Alright, what the hell is this?" he asked, resting against the doorway.

"This is your car," the blonde replied, his stupid smile on his face as he motioned to the totaled car.

"My car?" Dom asked, pointing to himself with a disbelieving look on his face. "I said a ten second car not a ten minute car."

"You could push this across the finish line," the Mad Scientist said, hitting the smashed door of the car as if expecting it to fall to pieces. "Or tow it."

"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line, Jess," Shayla said, smirking as she walked up to the men and Letty.

Brian gave a look of mock hurt, "No faith."

"Oh I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard," the older Toretto said, motioning around the garage.

"Pop the hood," the man said to Jesse and Shayla.

"Pop the hood?" Dominic asked, pointing to the car.

"Pop the hood," Brian confirmed, motioning to the car as well.

As soon as the hood was off of the car, it fell off.

"2JZ Engine, no shit," Jesse said, sounding excited as he leaned over to inspect something.

"This might be a decent car after Jess and I are done with it," Shayla said, looking into the engine as well.

"I retract my previous statement," Dominic said, touching Brian's forearms with the crowbar.

"You know what, this will decimate all," Jesse said, turning to the blue eyed man beside Shayla.

"After you put about fifteen grand in it and if we have to, overnight parts from Japan," Shayla added, laughing.

"Put it on my tab at Harry's," The mocha skinned man said, laughing as he touched Brian's forearm with the crowbar. "I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass. There's a showdown in the desert called Race Wars. And that's where you do it."

Dominic Toretto started to walk off before turning to look at the newest man, "If you can't find the right tools in this garage, **_Mr. Arizona_**, then you don't belong near a car."

Later that day, Jesse had led Brian to his little area of the garage to show him the car on the computer program.

Shayla had heard Brian tell the blonde mechanic that he should be going to MIT as she made her way up to them.

"Yeah right," Jesse said, laughing a little. "I got that, uhh... What's it called? Attention disorder…"

"ADD?" Brian asked, looking to the man at the computer.

"Yes, that s-shit," He said, flicking away some ashes from his cigarette. "I was good in math and shit, everything else I failed, dropped out of school. It's s-something a-about engines that c-calms me down, you know?"

Brian nodded as Jesse continued, "And it seems that lately, e-engines aren't the only things calming me down. Shayla and Yuki do too."

"Yeah, you're good with her," Shayla said, finally announcing her presence. Almost scaring the two men.

"Shayla!" Jesse shouted with his hand over his heart. "What have we told you about sneaking up on people?"

"That wasn't me," Shayla said, holding her hands up in surrender. "The Spaniard whose footsteps are of a vampire is who you guys told that to."

Brian looked between the couple, confused as to why they compared Emperatriz's footsteps to a vampire's footsteps.


	5. Barbecue Fun

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Fast and The Furious! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Shayla Nyugen saw Mia cutting up some veggies, "Needing a hand, Mia?"

"Nah, I'm good," She replied, laughing. "Dom wants to know if you can make your Mexican corn on the cob for the barbecue this afternoon."

"Sure, why not?" She asked, laughing. "Got all the stuff here?"

"Leon, Vince, and Letty went out for a grocery run," the younger Toretto explained. "Triz is supposed to meet them there. She said she was going to get the stuff for you to make it."

Shayla nodded, looking out the window and seeing Brian talking to Dom, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Dom asked him to come over."

Nodding, she looked out and saw Jesse and Yuki chasing each other.

"Where does that kid get all of her energy?" the ebony haired woman asked as she got a soda from the fridge, opening it and taking a drink.

"Don't know," Mia answered, glancing at her friend before taking a double take with a questioning look. "What's going on? You're drinking pop when you normally have a beer."

Scratching the back of her head, she grinned nervously, "Well…"

"Spill, Shay," the young woman said, setting the knife on the counter and resting against it. "What's going on?"

"Other than Triz and Dom, you're the only one who has noticed, Mia," Shayla answered before taking a drink of her pop.

"Jesse's?" She asked, knowing full well and with a smile on her face.

"I don't believe I've screwed anyone else, Mia," she replied, looking at her friend.

Mia's grin grew wider at that, "Does Jess know?"

"I've been trying to get him alone but every time someone shows up," the dark skinned woman answered, sighing. "When you guys showed up again the other day, I was about to tell him."

Laughing, Mia went back to cutting the veggies, "Go outside and tell Dom you're going to make the corn."

"Alright, Mia," Shayla replied, laughing as well before she went out the door and over to the older Toretto.

"Hey there, Shay," Dominic Toretto said, a smile on his face as he hugged the younger woman. "Did Mia ask you?"

"Yes and yes," the dark skinned woman replied, putting her hair up into a ponytail. "I will."

"Alright," he replied before working with the grill for a moment.

He turned back to her, glancing at Jesse then back at Shayla. Having a silent conversation with the ebony haired woman. Nodding, Dominic went back to working with the grill once more.

Emperatriz Sanchez pulled up along the sidewalk in her aqua and lavender 1999 Toyota Celica. She got out and grabbed a couple grocery bags from the backseat before she made her way up to the four that were outside, "Hey guys."

"Hey, Triz," Dominic said, laughing as Shayla grabbed the bags from the Spaniard. "Got what Shay needs for the corn?"

"Yeah, Dom," She replied, laughing as she went over to Jesse and Yuki, joining in their game.

Going into the house, Shayla returned a few minutes later with a box and the ears of corn just as Letty, Leon, and Vince pulled into the driveway.

As soon as Vince saw Brian Spilner, he passed his bags of groceries to Leon, "I'm outta here."

As he was walking back to his blue Nissan Maxima, "Oh come on, Dawg," Leon said, trying to get him to stay before turning to Dominic. "Yo, Dom."

"Vince, give us a hand," Dom called out, trying to get Vince to stop.

"Looks like you got all the help you need, Brotha'," Vince called over his shoulder as he kept walking to his Maxima.

He pulled out of the driveway, burning rubber as he sped away.

"He's an idiot," Shayla muttered as she sat on top of a turned over milk crate and set the box of corn in front of her. "Leon, get your ass over here and help me."

"Alright, Shay," he replied, sighing as he made his way up to the house. "As soon as I give these bags to Mia."

Shayla nodded, grabbing an ear of corn and starting to shuck them. Leon, true to his word, came out and pulled up another milk crate, helping her with the ears of corn.

"Hey, Triz, would you go get the other stuff ready?" Shayla called out, finishing with one ear.

"Sure, Shay," The black haired, olive skinned Spaniard replied, laughing as she went into the house.

Later, after grilling everything that needed to be grilled, Shayla set the charred ears of corn on a platter before pouring the creamy mixture over them and dousing them in shredded Cotija cheese and lime juice.

"Mia! Shay!" Dom called out as Letty was taking the BBQ chicken off of the grill.

"We're coming, Dom!" Shayla called out as she, Jesse, Mia, and Brian went outside. Each carrying something.

Setting the plates on the picnic table, Jesse was the first to reach in and grab a piece of chicken.

"Hey, hold up," Dom said, stopping Jesse. "Since you were the first to reach in and grab the chicken, you say grace."

Shayla had noticed that Brian looked at them all, confused, before Jesse began his prayer.

"Dear Heavenly uh…"

"Spirit," Leon added, shrugging his shoulders.

"Spirit, thank you," Jesse said, giving Leon a thumbs up. "Thank you for providing us with the direct port nitrous injection, four core end coolers, ball bearing turbo, and, um, titanium valve springs."

"Amen," Shayla said, laughing as she reached in and grabbed a piece of chicken.

"Amen," Brian chorused, laughing before he took a drink of his beer.

Yuki had decided to sit on 'Uncle' Leon's lap during that barbecue. Looking at Emperatriz, Shayla shook her head before she grabbed some other bits of food.

Looking up, Leon let out a laugh, "Well if it isn't old Coyotes R' Us! I thought you weren't hungry, Pumpkin!"

Holding out his arms before letting them fall to his side, "Well, I gotta eat."

"He's always hungry," Letty commented as she was getting some of the food.

"Sit down," Dominic said, waving Vince over.

Vince walked up, kissing the back of Dominic's bald head before sitting down in his normal seat. Waterfalling a drink of Brian's beer before sitting it down.

"Uncle Vince!" Yuki sounded, excited as she hopped down from Leon's lap and made her way over to Vince.

"Hey there, kiddo," Vince said, laughing as he picked her up and set her on his knee.

Letty patted his shoulder, "Let's eat some grub man."

Shayla noticed that Brian took a bite of the grilled corn and that when he swallowed it, he looked to the ebony haired woman with a confused look.

"Grilled corn on the cob," She answered, putting a piece of chicken in her mouth. "Abuelo's recipe."

All Brian did was nod before he continued to eat.

Later that night, Mia was washing dishes while the others were in the living room, watching a movie.

Shayla was sitting between the blonde mechanic's legs with her head on his chest, Emperatriz was sitting on Leon's lap, and Yuki was sitting between 'Aunt' Letty and 'Uncle' Dom.

When Vince stood up, a bit wobbly, Jesse handed the man a bowl.

"Fix us some more popcorn."

Laughing, Vince made his way into the kitchen. But, a few minutes later, he came storming through the living room. Stepping on Shayla's leg in the process.

"Where's the popcorn, V?" Shayla asked, looking up at the man.

"Get your own damn popcorn," He replied as he left the living room.

"Cranky much?" the dark skinned woman asked, leaning up to kiss her boyfriend.

"Something tells me something happened in there," Jesse Carson answered, motioning to the kitchen before the group went back to watching the movie.


	6. Unanswered Questions For Why

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Fast and The Furious! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

* * *

Laughing, Shayla Nyugen and Letty Ortiz made their way into the garage. This caused the men and Emperatriz Sanchez to look at them, confused.

"You drop the runt off?" Leon asked, not looking up from the engine block he was working on.

"And what's so funny?" The black haired, olive skinned Spaniard asked, glancing up at the two women.

Shaking their heads, the two women made their way up to the engine block.

Suddenly Shayla's phone started to ring, scaring her. Answering it, she was shocked at who it was.

The ebony haired woman excused herself to speak with the caller alone.

"Rique? Where are you?" She asked, looking over her shoulder for the rest of the crew.

"_Hermanita, por favor hable en español. No puedo permitir que los demás descubrir esta información,_" he said to her, almost sounding like he was pleading with her.

"Muy bien, ¿qué tiene de malo?" She asked, worried as she started to pace the concrete. "¿Dónde estás?"

"_Shay, estoy fuera de la base improvisada con la policía de Los Ángeles,_" He answered, sighing. "_Escucha, necesito que estés en busca de Rubia._"

"¿Por qué razón?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"_Es un oficial de policía y él va a por la tripulación,_" He answered, before hurrying to finish the conversation. "_Escucha, tengo que irme. Pero, te llamaré más tarde. ¿De acuerdo?_"

"Muy bien, voy a estar a la expectativa."

The ebony haired woman shut the phone, sighing. She ran her hand through her silky ebony hair. Jumping when she heard the voice of her best friend, Emperatriz, she turned to look at her.

Their conversation-in Spanish- sounded worried.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Leon asked as Dominic and Brian were working on the Toyota Supra.

"Don't know," Letty Ortiz replied, her dark brown eyes darting to the two women. "But they sound worried."

Jesse Carson nodded as well, "And it sounds like they're arguing in Spanish."

"Must be her brother or something," Leon said, shrugging as he continued to work on the engine block.

Shushing their concerns, the three racers noticed that Dom had led Brian off.

"Telling Spilner about the Challenger," Letty muttered, glancing up.

Over the course of the next few days, it was the same routine. At least until the Supra was finished.

Getting into the driver's seat, Brian started the car. Shayla ran a dark hand over the hood, as if petting it.

"Purrs like a kitten," She said with a smile on her face.

"Take her for a spin," Emperatriz said, laughing.

Laughing, Dom and Brian got into the car before pulling out of the garage.

"Hey, guys, Triz and I are gonna go out for lunch," Shayla told the guys and Letty. "We'll be back in about two hours."

"Alright, take your time, Shay, Triz," Letty responded, laughing as she hugged each woman.

Hugging his girlfriend, Jesse leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Be careful, Baby."

"I will, Jess, I will," She responded, kissing him before her and her best friend went out to the ebony haired woman's neon pink 1999 Chevy Corvette.

Getting in, Triz looked to her friend, "We're not going to lunch by ourselves. Are we?"

"Nope," She replied, popping the 'p' as she started the car.

Pulling out onto the highway, she drove until she came to a surf shop of sorts near the beaches. They were met by a hunter's orange 1973 Mustang.

The Latino was resting against the side of his ride, arms crossed over his chest. His black hair was messy, like usual.

Getting out of the Corvette, Shayla looked to the man with her mismatched eyes.

"Triz and I are here, Rique," She told him, closing the door to her corvette. "What is it that you wanted to say in person?"

The Latino looked to both women, "Come inside."

The two women nodded, following the man inside. Sitting at a table, Enrique looked directly into Shayla Nyugen's eyes.

"Listen, Shay, Spilner isn't who he says he is," he told them.

"Then who is he, Rique?" Shayla asked as cups of black coffee were set in front of each of them. "Tell me."

"He is LAPD Officer Brian O'Connor," He replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "He was sent in under cover to find out who is doing the hijackings of the rigs."

Shayla and Emperatriz looked to each other. Why was he telling them this?

Looking back to her older brother, Emperatriz was confused, "Why are you telling us this, Rique?"

"Look, I'm on the thin line here about to lose my job," Enrique Martinez started, sighing. "I would rather lose my job than see you get hurt. Or Jesse and Leon."

"How do you plan to help the fact?" Shayla asked, sipping her coffee.

"I talked to Natalio and he said that he would help you four out if you need it," the black haired man explained. Leaning forward, he started to whisper, "Look, I know its Dom and the crew. I'm working with Brian now trying to get them off of the hook to buy us some more time. But Tanner isn't going to buy it much longer. If we can make this last until Race Wars is over, we stand a very good chance of getting out of this alive."

"Are you going to be at Race Wars, Rique?" the black haired Spaniard asked, taking a gulp of her coffee.

Looking to his younger sister, "I'm supposed to be in Security, so I'll be able to look out for you guys."

The two women nodded before the older Latino added something in, "If your boyfriend decides to do like Brian did, try to talk him out of it. If you can't, wait for him back at the fort. You don't need to be in all of this with you pregnant."

The dark skinned woman was shocked, "How did you know? You haven't seen me since I got out of the hospital."

"You do know that my dad and I talk, right?" Enrique asked with mock shock on his face.

"Uhh, Rique, you might wanna get out of here," Shayla muttered, her eyes glancing to the orange and green Toyota Supra coming up the road. "Dom and Brian are here and it's going to be world war three if they see you."

Enrique nodded, "Remember what I said," He whispered before he made his way out to his hunter's orange Mustang.

"Triz, come on, we need to get out of here," Shayla said, to which the Spaniard nodded, putting a ten on the table for payment.

Hurrying out to the ebony haired woman's neon pink corvette, the two got in and pulled out just before Dom and Brian pulled in.

"That was close, Shay," Triz said, her hand over her heart. "I don't know if they saw your car or not, but let's hope they didn't."

Shayla nodded, "We need to make a little-" She was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Be careful._"

That was all the voice said before the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Emperatriz asked, her dark brown almost black eyes showing confusion.

"I don't know," She replied, confusion written all over her face as she stared at the phone. "But they said to be careful."

"Now who could that be?" the Spaniard asked, confused.

Shayla shook her head, "I don't know, Triz."

* * *

Hermanita, por favor hable en español. No puedo permitir que los demás descubrir esta información,- Little sister, please speak in Spanish. I can't have the others finding out this information,

Muy bien, ¿qué tiene de malo?- Alright, what's wrong?

¿Dónde estás?- Where are you?

Shay, estoy fuera de la base improvisada con la policía de Los Ángeles,- Shay, I'm outside of the makeshift base with the LAPD,

Escucha, necesito que estés en busca de Rubia- Listen, I need you to be on the lookout for blondie

¿Por qué razón?- Why?

Es un oficial de policía y él va a por la tripulación,- He's a police officer and he's out to get the crew,

Escucha, tengo que irme. Pero, te llamaré más tarde. ¿De acuerdo?- Listen, I have to go. But I'll call you later. Alright?

Muy bien, voy a estar a la expectativa.- Alright, I'll be on the lookout.


	7. One Last Breath

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Fast and The Furious! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

* * *

Slapping the hood of Emperatriz Sanchez's aqua and lavender 1999 Toyota Celica, Shayla Nyugen snarled a little, "Triz, we don't need you to be sun bathing on the hood of your Celica!" Her voice was low; a sure sign the dark skinned woman was nervous and worried as hell.

Holding up her hands in surrender, the Spaniard got off of the hood, "Okay, okay, okay, Shay," She replied, her feet on the ground. "Calm down and relax. Everything is going to be fine."

"My gut is telling me something is not going to be fine, Triz," The woman snapped, running her hand through her silky ebony hair.

"Shay, calm down," Emperatriz said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Her eyes darted to Brian's Supra, which had just pulled up and the blonde was walking towards the trailer.

"I should have tried to get Jesse to stay home with me and Yuki," Shayla muttered, swiftly making her way over to said blonde mechanic and Brian.

"What are you doing, Jess?" the blue eyed blonde asked as he walked beside Jesse Carson.

"Throwin' down the pinks just like you," he answered, feeling good about this decision.

"To the Jetta?" Brian asked just as Shayla got to the two men.

"Yep," he answered, smiling.

"Blonde boyfriend say what?" Shayla asked, confused. "You can't do that, Jess!"

"Shay is right, Jess," Brian added, siding with the dark skinned woman.

"This way my dad and I can roll together when he gets out," Jesse told them as he continued walking.

"Well, they're gonna throw him right back in when he kills you," Brian said, failing to change the blonde's mind as he ran to the white Jetta.

Which Leon had drove to the starting line. Getting out, the brunette hugged the younger man, telling him to visualize the win.

Going to the down passenger side window, "Jesse, please. Don't do this. He's probably got over a hundred grand under the hood. And if mine with sixty four grand can beat Dom, what do you think his ride will do?"

Jesse looked to his girlfriend, "Don't worry, Shay. I'm going to win."

Sighing, she knew she couldn't get through his thick skull, "Fine. But you had better be letting me snuggle tonight."

And with that, the ebony haired woman made her way over to the sidelines with Brian and Leon.

Once the man motioned for the race to start, the cars were off. Jesse was pulling ahead, but he hit the NOS too soon.

His opponent, Johnny Tran, hit the NOS shortly after, stealing the win. And Jesse's car.

Shayla watched with tears in her eyes as Jesse drove off, panicking. She ran back to the team, seeing Johnny pull up to them.

"Where's he going with my car?" the Asian asked Dom, motioning in the direction that Jesse took off in.

"To the car wash," Dominic replied, looking up.

"Whatever, go fetch my car," Tran ordered, looking at the mocha skinned man.

"Go fetch your car?" Dominic asked, tilting his head slightly. "We ain't on your block any more. You better watch who you talk like that to."

With that said, the man started to walk back to his team.

"Toretto!"

Turning to the angry Asian, Dominic wasn't afraid.

"SWAT came into my house and disrespected my whole family because someone narced me out!" Tran shouted. "And you know what? It was you!"

Just as Dominic went to punch him, another guy jumped in and grabbed Johnny, holding him back from attacking Dom while another grabbed Dom and kept him from attacking.

"Dammit!" The one holding Johnny, Kohaku, snapped as he tried to keep his grip. "Hold him Yuji!"

"What do you think I'm doing, Kohaku?" The other shouted as security came.

"I never narced on nobody!" Dominic shouted as Yuji tightened his grip on Dominic.

Vince sprinted over, helping Yuji hold Dom, until Dom was calm enough for the pale skinned man to push his friend away from the fight.

* * *

Later that night, standing beside their two rides, one black and the other white, Kohaku and Yuji Kuramoto watched their older cousin pace back and forth with her friend trying to calm her.

Their attention was drawn to Toretto, Vince, Leon, and Letty arguing over something with Mia.

"Kohaku, look," Yuji pointed out, pushing his black hair out of his eyes. "Toretto is leaving."

"Yeah, those are the ones Chiaki wants us to follow," Kohaku said as the two moved to get in their cars. Identical CR-X cars.

When Toretto and his crew drove off, the two Japanese/Irish siblings followed. Driving side by side, "Yuji, you're gonna have to improvise here."

The younger brother nodded as the two rolled up their windows and sped off.

Running to her neon pink Corvette, Shayla got in hastily. When she sped off, Emperatriz Sanchez was right behind her in her aqua and lavender Celica.

* * *

After a few hours of driving, it was starting to lighten up.

"Ah shit!" Shayla shouted as she watched Leon pull off to the side to help Letty.

She looked in her rear view mirror to see Emperatriz get out and help Leon get Letty into his car. Punching the gas, she finally was able to catch up to the rig. She saw Brian's Supra and the blonde jump from the car to the rig, helping Vince before throwing the man into the Supra. She watched as two cars, resembling Yin and Yang, seemed to try to distract the truck driver.

Stepping onto the gas, Shayla caught up to them and followed them off of the road. She saw them trying to help Vince, who was bleeding profusely. Dropping to her knees beside them, offering whatever help she could.

"Shayla, get out of here and wait for Jess back at the fort!" Dominic shouted just as Brian pulled out his cell.

She nodded, running back to her Corvette just as Emperatriz, Leon, and Letty arrived. Stopping at the first car, the Spaniard's Celica, "Listen, Em, you remember where Uncle Natalio lives, right?"

"Yeah, I'll take them there, then we can get them to Juan's," She replied as the dark skinned woman went to tell Leon to follow his girlfriend.

Hopping into her Corvette, she raced back to the fort to see Dom had already beat her there. Running up onto the porch, Shayla heard Brian's car pull up and the blonde get out, weapon trained on Dom.

"Put the gun down!" Brian shouted as Dom came out of the garage with a shotgun in hand. "Don't make me call the cops. Don't make me call the cops!"

"You are the cops!" Dominic argued; sounding hurt until the sound of Jesse's Jetta filled his ears.

Shayla ran to the blonde just as he exited his car, looking like he was trying not to cry. His arms were around his girlfriend, his words almost blurring together in Shayla's ears.

Her ears perked up. Motorcycles. She peeked over Jesse's shoulder, seeing Tran and Lance race up on their crotch rockets.

Acting without thinking, she pushed Jesse down and out of the way as soon as she heard the shots go off.

"Shayla!"

The scream was horrifying to hear as Dominic, Brian, and Mia joined the two.

"Jesse, Mia, one of you call 911!" Brian shouted as he noticed the older Toretto run to his black Dodge Challenger before following the cousins.

Brian glanced at Mia, who was calling the emergency line before he made his way to the Supra.

* * *

Time flew by in a blur as Shayla was rushed to the hospital and into emergency surgery, Mia and Jesse waiting for the news of the woman.

Their eyes darted to the form of Bernardo hastily making his way to them.

"How is she?" Bernardo Martinez asked quickly, scared for once in his life.

"All we know is she's been in surgery for about six hours," Mia replied as she watched Jesse closely.

"Family of Shayla Nyugen?" A doctor asked, walking up to them.

"He is as close as you're gonna get," Mia replied, sighing as she sat down on the chair before motioning to Jesse.

The doctor turned to Jesse, "Sir, you her husband?"

"I'm her boyfriend," he replied, looking up. "How is she?"

"Well, she was hit twice, once in the abdomen and once in the chest," The doctor replied. "The first lodged itself into her bottom rib, barely missing the lung while the other lodged itself in the rib running above the heart."

"Is she going to be okay?" Jesse asked, tears brimming his eyes.

"Well, the second bullet missed anything major by millimeters," The doctor explained. "But, it is very likely that she will lapse into a shock induced coma. But, don't worry both of them are alright."

"Both of them?" the blonde asked quietly, not sure if he heard him right.

"Yes, both of them," Doctor Absher replied, looking at him slightly shocked. "Her and the fetus. Standard tests show she's pregnant. Doctor Huntington wants to do an ultra sound as soon as we can to see how far along she is."

"She never told you?" Bernardo asked, confused.

Jesse just shook his head, thoughts racing a ten miles a minute.

_Please come back to me, Shayla._

* * *

This is the end of this part of the series. The next fanfic will be taking place during 2 Fast 2 Furious but not in Miami. And don't worry, I am going to be adding a lot more Dom/Letty moments in that one. Already have those moments in mind. Just have to get to them.


End file.
